Superfamily Problems
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: "No! I want to go stay with Pops!" Petra shouted through the door. Tony rested his head against her bedroom door. "Ok, I'll have happy take us to his place, pack some clothes and I'll bring the rest over later." He sighed. (Superfamily AU were Peter is and always has been female.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a sucky week, correction, sucky year. Petra's parents had gotten a divorce, the Vulture had handed her ass to her, and her boyfriend broke up with her. She thought her and Harry would last forever, but apparently he was too embarrassed to be seen with a Stark in public. Petra came home from a miserable day at school and found Steve, her pop's, packing up the last of his things.

"Pops." She said quietly from the doorway.

"Hey P, come here." She walked over and hugged him tightly. The two sighed sadly.

"I want you to know this isn't your dad's fault and I don't want you to hold an animosity towards him." Steve told her and she nodded. "My apartment will be ready in a few days and you can come stay over whenever you want to, maybe you could bring Harry over this weekend for dinner." Steve suggested. She hadn't told her parents about the break up, it seemed minor compared to what they were going through.

"Harry and I… we're not Harry and I anymore." She told him.

"I'm sorry P. What happened?" Steve questioned, prepared to dry any tears that may fall from his baby girl's eyes.

"That stupid Osborn/Stark rivalry, he said dating me was hurting the family business and he dumped me." She told him, holding back soft sobs.

"Oh babydoll, I'm so sorry." He cooed and rubbed her back gently. Petra was glad Steve had some sympathy for her, Tony hated the Osborns and would be glad they had broken up. At that moment Tony walked in, the air grew awkward.

"Steve… you're still here." Tony said in shock.

"Yeah, I was just leaving. I'll see you later P." Steve kissed Petra's forehead and grabbed a the last of his boxes before walking towards the elevator.

"Child support is due on the first." Tony reminded him.

"I know, I'll see you later Tone…. I mean Tony." Steve caught himself using Tony's pet name and blushed. Tony said nothing and turned away from him coldly. Steve sighed and the elevator door closed. Petra forced herself not to cry as her pops disappeared from sight.

"Hey Sweet Pea, I figured I could order take out and we could watch Empire Strikes Back. Sound good?" Tony kept doing this, he kept trying to make things better by doing thing and buy expensive things for her, and it was just making her angry. Petra wasn't materialistic, all she wanted was her family, not a car or a new phone.

"I'm going out on patrol tonight." She told him as a matter of fact.

"You can eat dinner with me first." Tony said, but it sounded more like an order. The two sat in an awkward silence throughout dinner, Petra picked at her plate.

"You need to eat if you're going out on patrol." Tony told her and she took a couple small bites.

"Sweetheart I know things are tough right now, but I promise it will get better." Tony assured her as he ate. Petra said nothing and hurriedly ate to escape the all consuming awkwardness. She ran to her room and pulled on her suit, before swinging out of the window. There wasn't a lot of criminal activity that night, so Petra just sat on a building, looking out over the city.

"Hey Spidey." She heard and turned to see Deadpool.

"What do you want Wade? I'm not in the mood." She growled.

"Oh come on sweetheart, you haven't been out on patrol much lately, I've missed you." He said and plopped down beside of her. "You can't let your Daddies' little dispute get to you Pete." He told her.

"It's not just that… Harry broke up with me… after I gave him everything… all of me… I feel like such a slut.. I should have known he was just going to take what he wanted and run off." Petra cried.

"Don't say that Pete, you loved him, it's normal for two people in love to express their feelings like that." Wade said. Petra could never understand how one moment Wade could be foul mouthed and crude, then become soft spoken in a moment.

"He didn't love me." She sighed.

"Well he is an idiot. Tell me you at least made him take precautions."

"Of course, I'm not stupid." She huffed.

"I know you're not, but everyone forgets sometimes." They sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

"So do you want me to kick his rich entitled ass?" Wade questioned.

"No." She sniffled. "I'll get over it, but thanks for the offer."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Wade said with a shrug. "How about we dump the costumes and get some ice cream? My treat." Wade offered.

"That actually sounds pretty great." They shucked their suits and went to an ice cream parlor in street clothes. Wade kept his hood up and ordered their favorite flavors, while avoiding the cashier's judgemental gaze. Petra nibbled on cookie dough ice cream, wishing Wade could feel more comfortable in public. Why did people have to stare?

"Hey, want to go take these to the pier?" She asked and Wade nodded. The pier was deserted and the two could goof around a bit more. Wade offered her a taste of his peanut butter ice cream and when she went to take a bite he dabbed it on her nose. She giggled and wiped it off.

"It's good to see you smile." Wade said as the two seemed to gravitate closer. Petra stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, Wade kissed back momentarily before pulling away.

"Pete… you can't… we can't... " Wade sighed.

"I know… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have."

"It's ok, I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead and left. Petra walked home, feeling worse than before. She knew she couldn't be with Wade, because she was underage, but only by about a year. Still she couldn't imagine how awkward she had just made things, but he had kissed her back, maybe he liked her too. When Petra got home Tony was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand. Petra took it from him and poured it down the drain.

"No, you're not starting that shit." She growled.

"Petra!"

"I'm not arguing with you. You're upset you talk to someone about it, don't crawl back into the bottle like a coward." She spat.

"Go to bed Petra."

"Dad!"

"I said go to bed!" Tony shouted, Petra jumped a little and guilt immediately settled in Tony's stomach.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." Tony frantically apologized as he stepped towards her. She ran and barricaded herself in her room, Tony could hear the crying behind the door.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, please open the door so we can talk." Tony pleaded no.

"No! I want to go stay with Pops!" Petra shouted through the door. Tony rested his head against her bedroom door.

"Ok, I'll have happy take us to his place, pack some clothes and I'll bring the rest over later." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Steve had said before, his apartment wouldn't be ready for a few days, so he was staying with Sam. Tony texted Steve to let him know he was dropping her off. When they got there Petra ran into Steve's arms.

"What happened?" Steve questioned.

"I lost my temper and I yelled at her, I shouldn't have, she didn't do anything wrong." Tony sighed in shame.

"Go inside baby doll, Sam made some hot cocoa." Steve told her and she went inside. Petra thanked her spider senses that she could still hear them.

"Tony, were you drinking?" Steve wondered.

"Yes, are you happy? I'm an idiot that drinks around my kid." Tony said, his voice quivering.

"No I'm not happy and I know you aren't either. I know things are tough on all of us right now and I don't think you'd ever hurt Petra on purpose, but you need to get help Tony." Steve said.

"I'm going to Steve, I swear." Tony promised.

"Tony despite everything I love you, I always will."

"I love you too." Tony confessed. Petra forced back tears as the limousine drove out of earshot. Steve came back inside and drank some hot chocolate with his little girl.

"I can't say I'm happy about the circumstances, but I'm glad you're here." Steve, Petra, and Sam sat on the couch for a while and watched tv. Around 12 Steve put her to bed in the guest room and he took the couch. Steve really owed Sam for this.

The following morning Petra went on patrol before meeting Ned at the LEGO store and telling him about what had happened the night before.

"Petra I know things are hard, but you're dad is trying. This isn't his fault, it isn't either of their fault, sometimes people just grow apart." Ned said.

"I know, it's just the drinking and the shouting, I don't want him to be that guy again, but without Pops it feels inevitable." Petra sighed.

"You have to give him the benefit of the doubt. I know Tony is a good guy and I'm sure he scared you a little, but he is your dad and he needs you." Ned told her.

"What about what I need? I need some freaking stability, I need my parents under the same roof." She sighed.

"Petra you need to face reality, you're parents probably aren't getting back together." Ned said and tears filled Petra's eyes.

"Ned, I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend, that's why I'm not letting you wallow in your bullshit. You need to stop being mad at Tony, both of them did what they thought was right and it split them up, but you don't have to be apart of that." Ned said.

"Do you know that he made me register my powers with the government? That my identity is in a file somewhere, if they don't agree with what I'm doing they can just come find me."

"He was just doing what he thought was best for you. Would you rather have gotten locked up like some of the others that went against the accords? Your dad is a good man and he loves you, don't throw that away Pete." Petra left the store, feeling irritated that her friend wasn't on her side, but deep down she knew he was right. She need to go home. On her way to the tower her phone buzzed, it was Wade.

_Wade- Chimichangas and talk?_

She giggled and let out a snort.

_Petra- Sure, be there in 10. _

Ten minutes later she was at Wade's door. He let her in and went to the kitchen to finish heating up the chimichangas.

"I'm surprised you texted me, I figured after last night you wouldn't want to see me again." She sighed.

"Petra, I love you, I really do, but you're underage. It's wrong." He told her.

"Not if we don't have sex, we can still date and I'll be 18 soon anyway." She reasoned.

"Petra, you're way too good for me, you deserve someone better. You deserve someone who isn't a murderer, you deserve someone who can take you out without covering his face."

"Wade you are good and I wish you could see that. You treat me so much better than Harry ever did." She told him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, Wade relented and deepened the kiss.

"I'm definitely going to have to dodge Captain America's Shield at some point." He sighed.

"Probably." She laughed. "I need to go, I'll text you later." Petra left and went to the tower, Tony was in his lab with Bruce. Petra knocked on the door as she was walking in and the two scientists looked up from their work.

"P? What are you doing here?" He questioned. Instead of answering she walked over and hugged him.

"I overreacted last night, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I've been kinda cold to you." Petra apologized.

"It's alright P, I can't really blame you with the way I've acted towards Pops, and I swear that's going to change. I'm going to stop drinking, and I'm going to try to work things out with Pops, but I can't promise anything." He told her and she nodded.

"Want to go get some shawarma?" He questioned.

"I actually just ate, but I'll come with you." She told him.

"Come on Bruce." Tony ordered.

"I don't want to intrude." He said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday, I'd like to keep you full and happy, for the sake of my lab."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Warning- mentions of panic attack and loss of bladder control, but nothing too icky or graphic.***

Petra sat on Wade's lap while she tinkered with her web shooters. Wade kissed the back of her neck and she shivered.

"Wade I'm trying to concentrate." She complained.

"Says the one sitting on my lap." He chuckled. Petra turned around and put Wade's hands behind his head, before webbing them to the wall. She started fervently kissing him until he pushed her away.

"Baby, if you keep that up I'm not going to be able to control myself." Wade said in a low voice that sent jolts down her spine. She pecked his lips and pulled the webbing off.

"Remember the webbing the night of your 18th birthday." He said with a wink. Her watch beeped and she looked down.

"I have to go, I'm meeting Pops for dinner." She told him.

"How is everything with your folks?" Wade wondered.

"Well they're talking, but I have heard some yelling too. Pops convinced dad to go to AA meetings." Petra sighed.

"That's good, I'm sure everything will work itself out, just have patience baby girl." He said and she groaned.

"What?"

"If I can't sit on your lap and make out with you, you can't call me baby girl. It makes me want to jump your bones every time hear it."

"I'll have to remember that." He chuckled. Petra left and met Steve at a small diner near his apartment.

"Sorry I'm a little late, the bus was running slow." Petra told her and he stood up to hug her.

"Is that also why you smell like cologne?" He questioned.

"I have been seeing someone." She told him.

"When do I get to meet him?" He questioned.

"In a few weeks." She said.

"You turn 18 in three weeks, he's older isn't he?" Steve asked.

"Yes." She confessed.

"How much older, Petra?"

"10 years older." She said biting her lip.

"Petra, it's not a good idea to get involved with someone that much older than you. First off it's illegal..." he started and she interrupted.

"Not if we don't have sex, and we haven't." She said defensively.

"Well he's a grown man, if he screws up, he won't like me very much." Steve said. Steve noticed that Petra was now very upset. Steve sighed and grabbed his daughter's hand from across the table.

"Sorry P, I just worry about you, and this just seems like a really grown up situation for you to be in." Steve said.

"Pops, I'm not a baby." She told him.

"I know you're not, but it's my job to look out for you." He said and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Their food eventually arrived and the two changed the subject and ate. After dinner Steve drove her home on his bike. Steve walked her inside, as he always did. When they got to Tony and Petra's floor, they found Tony making a cake.

"Dad?"

"Hey P, I had a bit of a chocolate urge. Want to stay for cake Steve?"

"I would, but I have a mission in the morning, I need to go pack." They said their goodbyes and Steve left. A few moments after he left, Petra noticed it had started to snow outside.

"Dad." Petra got Tony's attention. The two raced down to the lobby and out the front door, that's when they found Steve in a full on panic. Steve couldn't handle the cold, it reminded him of being frozen and it scared him. Petra didn't understand it, it hadn't been that cold earlier. Steve was shaking as tears filled his eyes. Tony pulled off his jacket and gently put it on him. When Steve was a little calmer they were able to get him inside and back up to Tony's floor. Petra got him to the couch, while Tony turned up the thermostat. He kneeled down in front of Steve and spoke calmly and clearly, without touching him.

"Steve, you're alright, you're inside and it's warming up. Can you talk to me?" Tony asked. Steve nodded and wiped his tears away.

"I'm ok." Was all he could muster.

"I'll set up the guest room for you and I'll let Fury know what's going on." Tony told him and went to do so. Petra sat with Steve, but no too close, knowing he was not to be touched when he was like this. Petra looked Steve over, to see if he was alright, he hadn't a bad panic attack in a long time. She noticed a dark stain down his pant leg and she realized just how bad it really was. It didn't happen every time, but sometimes during a really bad attack Steve would lose control and have an accident, which really embarrassed him. Petra found Tony and let him know.

"I'll take care of it, go get some rest sweetheart." Petra went to bed feeling bad for her Pops, who she knew would be really angry with himself in the morning when his head was clear. Steve always beat himself up when he couldn't be strong, especially in front of Petra. After Petra went to bed Tony helped Steve out of his clothes and cleaned him up.

"Tony." Steve whimpered.

"I'm here Steve, is the water warm enough?" Tony asked, but Steve ignored the questioned.

"I'm so sorry." Steve broke down into sobs. "I'm not even supposed to be here, you shouldn't have to clean up your ex husband who can't control his bladder." Steve cried.

"Hey it's alright, Steve you can't be mad at yourself for this. This happens to a lot of people, I've had panic attacks before and you took care of me." Tony told him

"Yeah, but you never pissed yourself." Steve sighed.

"No, but if I hand you would have taken care of me too, you've had to clean up my vomit before. It doesn't matter that we're divorced, I'm not going to stop caring about you." He helped Steve dry off and put on some comfortable clothes.

"Petra didn't noticed did she?" He questioned.

"No, I don't think she did." Tony lied. "I sent her off to bed, which is where you should be." Tony added. Steve went to bed in the guest room and Tony cleaned up the couch, before heading to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

When Petra got up the next morning, Steve was eating cereal in the kitchen.

"Morning Pops." She said as though nothing had happened the night before.

"Morning P, I'll be heading out soon if you want a ride to school." Steve offered.

"I'm going to walk to school with Ned." She told him and kissed his cheek before leaving. Petra felt better, like her life was going to get better. She was in a good relationship, her parents were talking and working together more, but of course something had to go wrong. Petra went out on patrol that night and all seemed fine and routine. She was standing on a rooftop, looking down at the city, when she felt a familiar tingle at the base of her neck and turned around. A man in a ski mask fired at her from behind, she dodged it easily, but the next one grazed her. She didn't think it was a big deal, she'd been nicked by bullets before, she knew that it wouldn't take long to heal. The man disappeared and she went home to lick her wounds. When she got home Tony patched her, and the suit, up.

"How's your arm kiddo?" Tony questioned, when she winced.

"It actually hurts a lot." She told him. That was odd, Petra had a pretty high tolerance for pain, a little wound like that shouldn't give her that much trouble. They shrugged it off until she got sick at three in the morning. Tony woke up to the sound of his daughter loudly puking her guts out. He immediately called Bruce and Steve. Bruce took her to the medbay, while Tony and Steve waited outside.

"What happened?" Steve demanded.

"She went out on patrol and got grazed by a bullet. It wasn't healing right and she was in a lot of pain. Maybe the bullet was coated in something." Tony reasoned as he ran his hands through his hair. Steve sat down and Tony leaned against him, out of frustration and habit.

"You haven't had much sleep have you Tone?" Steve asked and Tony shook his head. Steve took his jacket off and put it in his lap, before gently laying Tony down.

"I've missed this." Tony sighed, looking into those icy blue eyes.

"So have I." Steve confessed.

"Steve I miss you, I miss falling asleep next to you." Tony told him.

"Tony I've been thinking, I'm willing to cut a deal with Fury, if it means getting to see you and Petra everyday." Steve said. Tony sat up and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really." Tony leaned over and kissed Steve softly. Bruce walked in and cleared his throat. The two broke apart and sat up straight.

"Petra is going to be alright, the bullet was coated in a mild toxin and the anti-toxin is actually pretty easy to come by. You can go in and see her." He told them. Petra was half asleep when they walked in.

"Hey P." Steve said and sat next to her.

"Pops? Dad?"

"Hey sweetheart." Tony said and brushed her hair out of her face. She noticed the two discreetly holding hands.

"Pops is coming back home." Tony told her and grabbed her hand with his free one.

***Sorry this chapter is a little short, the next one will be longer, I hope you enjoyed.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

***Warning- Mentions of the sex… but no actual sex.***

It was Petra's 18th birthday, like all her other birthdays there was cake and presents, but this time Wade was there. Tony and Steve weren't thrilled about her dating a much older man, but they weren't going to stand in the way. That night Petra went back to Wade's. Things got hot and heavy, and they went to his bedroom. The two undressed and let their hormones take the lead. It wasn't painful, but Petra wasn't enjoying it like she thought she would. Come to think of it, she hadn't really enjoyed it with Harry either. She had only slept with Harry so he'd stay with her. It was the night she had been dreaming of and she just wanted it to stop.

"W-W-Wade." She said, clearly upset.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked and stopped completely. "I didn't hurt you… did I?"

"No… never mind, its dumb." She sighed, not wanting to disappoint him. Wade gently pushed her off of him.

"No baby girl, you don't do that. If something is wrong, we don't keep going." He said. "Now tell me what's the matter."

"It's just, I'm not really enjoying it… sorry, I guess I'm just not ready for this." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey it's ok if you aren't ready, it's ok if you're never ready." He said and kissed Petra sweetly.

"Thanks Wade."

"It's no problem baby girl." The two ended up eating ice cream and falling asleep in front of the TV instead. Petra went home the next morning and found Steve and Tony eating breakfast, talking, and laughing.

"Hey sweetheart, you're home pretty earlier than I thought you'd be." Tony greeted.

"Yeah, Wade had a job." She explained.

"So… How was it?" Tony asked.

"How was what?" Petra questioned in confusion.

"What do you think? You just turned 18 and spent the night with your boyfriend." Tony scoffed.

"Tony, that's inappropriate and awkward." Steve scolded.

"Well it was actually pretty awkward and we ended up watching tv and eating ice cream instead." She confessed and flushed.

"Things can be difficult the first few times kiddo, I wouldn't worry."

"He was such a gentleman about it though." She added.

"Well I'm glad he was a gentleman, but this topic is a bit disturbing." Steve said and Tony laughed.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward, Steve, sex is a natural, beautiful act." Tony chuckled and kissed Steve's cheek.

"It is, but this is our daughter. No offence P, but I really don't want or need to know about those activities as long as you're... You know... safe." Steve told her with a blush.

"We'll change the subject pops, I'll admit it's a bit odd, besides I can always talk about this stuff with Nat." Petra said. She hugged her dad's before heading off to the training room.

"Tony, why would you ask her about that?" Steve wondered.

"I don't know… I'm just worried about her keeping things from us… and she isn't even on birth control… Did you give her 'the talk'?... Because I know I didn't." Tony rambled.

"Tony, just relax." Steve said and got up, before hugging his husband from behind. "Petra is a responsible young woman and we have to trust her. Just please… no more impromptu sex talks during breakfast." Steve begged.

"Ok… how about one after breakfast?" He suggested and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure we're ready? I mean things are still a bit odd." Steve worried.

"Steve I've been ready since you moved back in." Tony told him cheekily.

"Right then… meet me in bedroom in 5?" Steve offered.

"Aye Aye Captain."

***I think I may end this here, because I'm about to start a different, unrelated Spidey story. Comment if you want this to continue and maybe some ideas for new chapters***


End file.
